Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical connector module, and particularly to an optical connector module provided by a vertical and horizontal side direct coupling.
Related Art
In recent development of data communication, the multiple integration of optical-electronic component is highly increasing for more applications. For example, in the field of optical communication, optical communication elements are usually integrated on the circuit board such that optical devices are directly connected to electronic devices for converting signals. Thus, these optical components on the circuit board usually include a light guide element, the optical communication components for transmitting and receiving light signals. The light signals are converted to electrical signals by those electronic components. Therefore, the mechanical assemblies in above optical and electronic components will affect the quality of the optical and electrical signals for data communication.
Optical fiber connectors are an essential part of substantially any optical communication elements. A typical optical fiber connector comprises housing and a ferrule assembly within the housing. The ferrule assembly comprises a ferrule, which has one or more fiber channels to accommodate fibers, and a fiber secured in each channel such that the end of the fiber is presented for optical coupling by the ferrule. Also, the optical interface of the optical components may lead a delivery loss of an optical transmission path without an accurate alignment for transmitting and receiving light through such as optical components and fibers.
From above description, the optical and electronic components in optical communication configuration will be combined with other component parts, and therefore, both an accurate alignment and a simple assembly will be required for integrating common optical-electronic devices.